He Will Protect Her
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: This girl...why does he even care like he does? Why? Why would Grimmjow even have this need to protect her damn it, wherever he went, he needed to check if she was okay, if she was safe.


Michiko_chan101 again! Hope you like this one as well, it's a new expirement I suppose you can say!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ALL THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS *^*

He Will Protect Her

Why? Why would Grimmjow even have this need to protect her damn it, wherever he went, he needed to check if she was okay, if she was safe. It was as though, if her didn't, he'd go insane without the knowledge of her safety. He never meant for it to go as far as him actually growing some...feelings? Is that what humans called it? He wasn't sure, no one ever made him feel this way, it was so weird and...almost a comforting feeling everytime he would see her, be near her, hear that laughter of hers that sounded so heavenly.

"Uwahh..." A small sound came from the other side of the wall as Grimmjow walked through the large palace of Hueco Mundo, deep in thought he barely even heard it. When he did hear the soft sobbing, he stopped immediately, a deep scowl on his face as he clenched his jaw turning his head slightly so he could tell where the noise was coming from. He fisted his hands as his heart betrayed what his mind was saying. He shouldn't care, he thought, he should help make her life much more miserable, "*gasp* Uwahh...*sob, sob* Uwahh..." but this damn heart that Onna gave him...That damn heart was the one responsible for making him open that door, forcing him to walk into the room, but he finally gained control and stopped the moment he stepped foot into the room. Orihime jumped and glanced back behind her, before hand, she was looking up to the only source to the outside world before her as she sat, but now she was standing. Tears still fresh on her cheeks, she didn't even bother to wipe them away, "Gr-Grimmjow..." She used no honorific, for Ulquiorra told her they were not the same as those humans, she did as she was told, afraid to not have been given mercy as Ulquiorra had done. Her body now towards him completely, her face once again emotionless, for she was afraid if she dared to do such a thing, they would try to break her even more.

"..." Grimmjow said nothing, only watching her, Orihime felt sweat run done her face as Grimmjows eyes never left her form. He seemed to be debating in his head about something, but why in her room? He took a few steps toward her, his glare still clouded and unmoving, Orihime was a nervous wreck as he moved closer and closer to her. She took a step back then another, her back suddenly hitting the cold wall behind her, she let out a gasp as his scowl grew even deeper, he seemed more annoyed than angry, "Onna, why...are you cryin?" Grimmjow asked in a annoyed voice. He slowly lifted his hand towards Orihime's left cheek, Orihime cringed and closed her eyes tight as she felt fear of him doing harm to her, but all she felt was his rough fingertips brush over her delicate skin. She felt him suddenly pull away, the tear streaks gone as well, she lifted her face towards him, her eyes immediately searching for him, her body searching for his warmth.

"Grimmjow, what was-" Grimmjow had glanced at her eruptly, glaring at her with hatred, yet there was a ting of something different. Orihime felt herself take in a breath and step back before slowly walking forward, her steps small and cautious. Grimmjow made no move to get out of the way, nor did he seem to reject her from coming closer. Orihime took in a shaky breath, fear slowly oozing out of her heart, "G-Grimmjow, w-what do you need?" Orihime asked, her eyebrows knitted together, preparing herself mentally and physically in case he decided to harm her, she didn't know what he was capable of. Grimmjow looked away from her, he was now glaring forward, where she wouldn't be able to see him , she looked to the side not expecting him to say anything, expecting to be ignored once more.

"I need to see that smiling face of yours again..." He whispered suddenly, Orihime's eyes went wide as she snapped her head up, fully concentrated on what he had just said, a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "I...need you to stop crying so painfully, I need you to walk the way you do with ease, I need you to speak with me, to blabber about anything, all those random things..." Orihime's eyes were still wide, she was frozen stiff with surprise and confusion. Grimmjow still had his back facing her, Orihime was about to reach out to him, "But I'll fucking protect you now, to bring all of that back, I'll do anything for you," Grimmjow growled. He mumbled something under his breath as he barged out of Orihime's room, the door slammed shut with so much force that it knocked back Orihime's couch a bit. Orihime stood there in surprise, holding her hands to her chest, clutching on to the moment, completely and utterly shocked by his behavior, she never once thought he even thought of her, even needed those kinds of things from her. She glided towards her door, her eye lids heavy as she walked towards the door, her face was soft, full of emotion. She placed her hand on the door, as though her hand was mirroring Grimmjow's hand.

"Grimmjow...kun..." Grimmjow leaned his forehead against the cold door, he could hear her voice clearly, she was probably in the same position as him on the other side. He fisted his hand which had been laid out, his eyes now full of love, full of lust, his heart aching to hold her, to tell her he loves her. This wasn't a new lust for him, she was something special, something which needed his protection and love.

"_I Will Protect You," _

R&R


End file.
